Love's Underworld
by Shelby Chace
Summary: The "tower scene" between Altair and Maria from AC 2 but without being cut and no commentary by Desmond! hehe :  Enjoy!


For pinky:

Love's Underworld

The full velvet moon never burned so brilliantly, teeming with wicked thoughts and acts unsaid. The city of Acre had fallen into slumber. Templar guards stood at the edge of sleep, wavering on what was visible to the naked eye in the blue night. Shadows lingered in barren alleyways and stone ruins. The towers stretched out into the dark like untaken hands, the moon painting them with all the shades of nightfall. As pulsing stars plagued the raven sky a form in clad white shrouded himself amongst the onyx veil.

Golden orbs panned out across the open fortress courtyard. He held his breath until a figure in black appeared out from the shadows. For a brief moment he stared, heart striking his ribs eagerly. The form lifted its gaze from beneath the ebony hood and dispatched a spark of blue orbs in his direction, as if knowing he had been there all along. As quickly as it occurred the individual pulled the cloth back over its face and darted off.

Pursing his lips he gave chase. The man in white, with winged robes trailing after him, pursued the figure in black back into the shadows. They raced across the roofs of Acre, silent in their hunt, seemingly a game of cat and mouse. Sprinting, he was purposely careful of not coming too close and allowed the form to lead him up a set of wooden steps.

Once atop a stretch of a stone conduit, the figure, with onyx cape gliding, appeared to slow. He could hear the haunting crash of waves against the stone walls far below, the black sea coiling in the night. The form glanced back to him tauntingly and he pushed on faster. A tower hindered at the far end of the path, its sliver walls soaring up to the velvet sky.

As he came nearer, the target swiveled on its heels and disappeared through the wooden door to the interior of the structure, swiftly revealing a grin. Halting at this gateway the man in white twisted the knob lightly. The door did not budge, but merely shifted slightly under his touch.

Sighing he stepped back and gazed up to the column which loomed over his form immensely. The warrior in white pulled at the pointed tip of his hood and leapt up to scale the structure. He was an acrobat with keen intentions of reaching the top. The crisp ocean breeze tore at his clothing, however, with boots firmly propelling him, he could not be thrown off balance.

The figure in black gazed out to sea, her palms planted upon the cool stone of the ledge. The sheer darkness of night breathed up to her from the shadows below. The sea could be heard, but scarcely seen, the horizon a black mist interlocking both sea and sky together as one. She became aware of a second presence with her as a slight sound of shifting stone and escaping breath met her ears.

Breathing heavily the man in white nailed his fiery eyes to her, searing like flames in the cooled darkness. The form in ebony turned to him and took the cloth of the hood in its hands to push it back. As the cowl fell at her shoulders the cape gave way and fell to her feet. She attached her cobalt orbs to him as a devious smile graced her reddened lips. He stood like a marbled sculpture, a radiance illuminated off his form from the paled light of the moon with only the contours of the lower portion of his face visible. The mere sight of him thrilled her beyond words. Beckoning him with a finger her heart quickened in pace and she wanted him.

With no delay he came to her, she hadn't needed to move. He met her with his lips, her hands instantly at his face with an eager embrace. She moaned through the kisses with the fevered sensation of finally reuniting. He pressed her up against the wall, hands at her body forcefully, pinning her to the stone like his prey. She could hear him groan, hot tongue sweeping into her mouth, lips swelling.

Maria tore the blade holster sling from his back and satchel at his waist to the ground, the clink of steel faint in the breeze. He shivered to her touch, soft hands prying at him. She then slipped her hand down his pants and teased him, grinning to the moan that escaped his lips.

Altair tore off her outer tunic, the leather belt quickly sliding through his fingers and to the ground. She moaned, clinging to his broad shoulders, and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. With breath stolen he slowly lowered her to the stone ground, the pile of hay crinkling beneath them. As he attached his mouth to her neck she kicked off her boots and with one pull, let her dark charcoal hair fall down from the braid. He then leaned back on his knees and gazed down at the petite European beauty beneath him. He frantically slid her black stockings off one leg then the next as she aided him in this. He tossed them over his shoulder and she giggled, gazing willingly up to the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

He promptly lowered himself back down to her as she played into his touch, clawing at the white fabric. She had her legs straddled for him. She felt him slip his pants down to his thighs, his opposite hand around the small of her back. Once in position, his body hovering above hers, he adjusted himself with a hand and drove into her easily. Maria gasped to this sudden force, the interlocking sensation sending her to a brink where she could both moan and weep. They had been apart for much too long.

He moved above her steadily, robe tails laid out on either side of her. In a slow rhythmical beat he took her, driving forcefully into her however. With hips grinding and flesh against flesh she moved with him, hands grasping his back, sensing his muscles coil and tense. He groaned into her, face buried into her shoulder, hips thrusting.

It was overwhelming; he had longed to hold her again for many months. Now they could finally be united under a full silk moon in the dead of night. Twisting in the hay their moans intertwined. Kissing with full lips aching, he now pressed faster as she moaned louder. She ran her hands beneath his hood, fingers at his angular jaw, running through his dark tousled hair.

This heated act continued as both lost track of time, it was of no importance. Maria gasped, whimpering. She was nearly pained as with every thrust he brought to her the hot throbbing heightened, her entire body burning with passion and pleasure. Locking her legs around his waist once again, she erupted in scream-like moans as he pushed her to the brink. Something inside her core burst as she dug her fingernails into his arms, the contracting pulsated until she screamed his name, arching into him.

Altair felt her jolt and shudder beneath him, her sheath contracting around him. Seconds after she found that threshold and tumbled over it, he followed. He pressed until the throbbing pulsations shot through his whole being. His mouth fell open as he held her tighter, squeezing his eyes shut. Aching, he moaned which morphed into a raspy cry and he convulsed.

Maria felt him tremble and release inside her entirely. His seed hot like his flesh against her, moist and tensed. He collapsed fulfilled upon her, heart thundering in his chest. She closed her blue eyes and breathed a sigh of pleasure and release, twirling a strand of his hair around her finger. She kissed his cheek and within a few moments he lifted his head and gazed at her. His honeyed eyes studied her striking soft features and he gently touched her cheek with his fingertips.

Maria smiled lovingly up to him and answered his sweet touch with a delicate kiss to the lips. After a moment he parted from her as she touched his cheek in return. Altair pressed his lips to her forehead and words could never truly express what he had just told her. She knew he'd always come for her and one day soon, he thought, he'd bring her home, forever.


End file.
